Christos200/Roll II Rule
- Portrait= - Map sprite= }} | caption = Michael Rosenbaum Christos Antonopoulos as President Lex Luthor of the USA | title = President of the United States | nickname = | alias = | species = Human | gender = Male | born = 29 August 1982 | died = | age = 35 | occupation = Politician and plutocrat | address = | family = Alexios Antonopoulos (father) Nikos Antonopoulos (brother) | faction = Trumpnik USA | nationality = American }} Christos Antonopoulos is the player avatar of christos200 in Roll II Rule, and as such, is the President of the United States of America at the beginning of the game. Pregame history Prior to his political career he acted in action films and made libertarian polemic YouTube videos. Upon his father's death he inherited a multi-billion-dollar fortune in arms and tech companies, and at age 27 became a major fundraiser for the Republican Party, supporting Donald Trump and his successor Eric Trump. Christos's support of the Alt-Right movement made him a popular figure within the radical wing that emerged following Trump's assassination, and after the militant right storming of Washington, D.C., he was appointed President with Mike Pence remaining deputy. Christos proceeded to stock the cabinet with Alt-Right/libertarian celebrities including Steve Bannon, Milo Yiannopoulos, and Rand Paul, and appointed his brother Nikos as press secretary. Shortly after Christos's rise to power, several states rebelled, leading to ruthless military crackdowns and border wars with Canada and Mexico; while Washington regained control of most of the Lower 48 States, Hawai'i and Alaska successfully seceded and portions of Texas were lost. In the wake of the revolts, Christos instituted sweeping security measures, banning opposition parties and installing Anakin Skywalker as head of the secret police. Administration As President, Christos has overseen an agenda of neoconservatism and economic deregulation, abolishing federal taxes, banning immigration, and aggressively promoting plutocratic interests. He hired PewDiePie to lead an international public relations campaign to attract foreign investment, to counterproductive effect; this was followed by the announcement of the "Three Arrows" plan, outlining his goals of economic renewal, border security, and European diplomatic outreach for "international dialogue, national sovereignty and world peace".https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/roll-ii-rule.611783/page-8#post-14728180 Despite claiming "zero tolerance" for "bullies and aggressors", he insisted American military force would not be deployed abroad, and claimed to seek peace with neighbour states.https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/roll-ii-rule.611783/page-8#post-14728521 Despite hostile rhetoric by Namibia, which had fought Trump Sr. in the Second Civil War and subsequently annexed the northeastern states, Christos had not seriously prepared for military conflict, and his urgent call to arms at the outbreak of the Third War appeared dazed and confused. America was briefly NPC'd at the start of Turn 3 over speculation christos200 had resigned from IOT altogether in May 2017; he later affirmed he was still in the game, however no new orders were issued after Turn 3 as of this writing, and the country has effectively been running on autopilot. Category:Heads of state in R2R Category:Characters in R2R Category:Player avatars in R2R